Forever
by Andrea Valencia
Summary: Kind of a sequel to ‘They say that you’re a monster… ‘, My HinaNaru poem… So here, Naruto gets attacked by the villagers and Hinata saves him….Pairings: HinaNaru, slight SasuNaru .


**Forever**

-------

**By:** Anael Razualle

-------

**A/N: **Alright… It's been a long long time since I've last written, but recently I came up with three fic ideas…one for HinaNaru, a NejiNaru, and a KibaNaru… Okay, I'm weird………

-------

**Summary: **Kind of a sequel to '_**They say that you're a monster… **', _My HinaNaru poem… So here, Naruto gets attacked by the villagers and Hinata saves him…. What else does she do? …. Read and find out …

-------

Na-Naruto-kun!

"Why did they do this to you! ", I asked myself, as I looked at the unconscious boy in my arms. I may not have known the extent of the damage but I knew that they did terrible things to him for him to be in this state… shattered bones, torn muscles…. And he's losing a lot of blood…

Naruto…

If it had been any other person, he surely would have been dead. But it's Naruto, It's not a miracle he's still holding on… because it's Naruto…

The Naruto I know could reach the sky if he wanted to….

He holds on to his dreams … to his precious people…

He would die to protect them….

Naruto-kun…. Oh Naruto-kun… How did they manage to do this to you?

Why did you allow them to do this to you!

Then suddenly it clicked in my mind… He allowed them to hurt him… He allowed them to beat him up!

"Why, Naruto-kun? Why? Are you throwing your life away! What about becoming Hokage? Isn't that your dream! Why did you just allow them to hurt you, when you could easily push them off and strike back! And aren't you going to make them pay for what they did!", I screamed, suddenly not knowing what came over me.

Tears streamed down my cheeks while I screamed those words…

Then, as if in a dream, I heard his voice in my mind.

"Hai, Hinata-chan. I want to be Hokage and part of that is caring for one's people isn't it? Besides, I wouldn't allow them to kill me just yet. I still have a lot of dreams… even though I don't think I could just reach out and touch the sky as you said."

"And what of punishing them! What about making them pay for what they did?"

"Ah… I think what you did was more than enough for that… I don't think any of them could live normally after what you did. But I honestly don't agree with that kind of harsh punishment, Hinata-chan", he admonished.

"… I think they deserve worse for what they did…. If only Neji-niisan didn't stop me…"

"…"

Silence….

Once again I'm alone in my mind …

But… was that really him? Or was I just fooling myself?

No… it had to be him…. Because I would have never thought that the punishment I gave those … "people" was enough, more so, a bit too harsh.

No…no… they had it coming … and if no one had stopped me , they would be no more… A few broken bones aren't payment enough for what they did to Naruto… no… I want their blood!

Sigh…

But I guess that isn't happening any time soon, right?

Right…

Because Naruto-kun wouldn't want that…

He still cares for those---

Sigh…

He still cares for them, even after what they've done to him.

Why is being Hokage such an important role anyway?

"Because I want them to acknowledge me , Hinata-chan. Because I want to be recognized as Uzumaki Naruto and not some damn fox that they think I am… "

What? Damn fox? But still! Why is it so important for them to acknowledge you? I acknowledge you… and all of those from Rookie 9… the Hokage… and all the people that matter! So… why?

"Because I care for Konoha, Hinata-chan. I want to become Hokage because I care for Konoha. I want it to prosper… but for that to happen the people need to see me more than a heartless murderer… they have to see me as their protector… I can see it now, Hinata-chan. I would be the greatest Hokage of all time. Rokudaime Hokage-sama Uzumaki Naruto…."

Naru—Naruto-kun!

Oh no…

"We're almost there, Naruto-kun. Just hold on.", I whispered to him as I sped up on my way to the Hokage tower.

I'm sure Tsunade-sama could do something for him.

She should!

But I really can't take those villagers off my mind for long…

I still haven't forgiven them…

Not until Naruto is safe…

Not until that sadness is gone from Naruto's eyes…

I wouldn't – I couldn't forgive them till then.

-------

**_Flashback_**

-------

_I was walking home from training that time when I came across a group of what I thought were drunks, in a circle. They were all laughing and kicking someone around… _

_Shards of broken glass, that I assumed came from the wine bottles they were holding, littered the ground…_

_Blood was scattered everywhere… and I saw two of the town's respected chuunin gathered with the drunk men..._

_It was getting dark all I can see from a far was a kid being beaten up by those men so I activated my Byakugan, and prepared myself to step in..._

_And there I saw lying in a pool of his blood was the blond kid I loved and adored so much… _

_Uzumaki Naruto… _

That was all that went through my mind as I swiftly ran forward and snatched him away from those bastards…

_When I had lain him down somewhere I deemed relatively safe from them, I focused my full attention on them.._

_I don't remember much … all I know is that my vision was covered with a red haze and I attacked them, blinded by rage… and all I can think of was…_

_:Naruto-kun… so much blood everywhere…. Naruto-kun's blood… They must pay…:_

_I snapped right then and there, and as if I could see myself in the mirror, I knew that my white eyes were no longer as white as they should have been… they were tinged with red, red that reminded me of blood… blood that they had to pay…. For hurting the person I loved so much…_

_I once vowed that I would stay by Naruto-kun's side forever…_

_Now, however, I don't think simply staying by his side would work… _

_I have to become stronger to protect him also. _

_I have to protect my precious person…_

_But first, I have to make these bastards pay…_

_And pay they will… They will die by my hand…_

_I launched at them and attacked them blindly…_

_I was blinded by rage, yet somehow, every hit connected…_

_But just as I was about to finish them, _

_Just as I was about to end their existence, someone grabbed my arm and stopped me _

_I slowly turned around and saw my cousin._

"_Neji-niisan, why are you stopping me? They deserve death! They hurt Naruto-kun"_

"_I know."_

"_Then why stop me?", I said trying to free myself from his grasp._

"_It's not worth it… You shouldn't soil your hands with filth… You shouldn't stain your hands with their blood.", he said firmly "And… Naruto needs you… Why don't you bring him to Hokage-sama? I'm sure she knows how to heal him… Hurry though, he's holding on, but barely. Don't worry about them, I'll take care of them"_

_With that, a wicked grin somehow managed to sneak into my cousin's normally stoic face as he went on and dealt with Naruto's attackers and I went to Naruto and lifted him up and started on my way to the Hokage tower._

_But not before…_

"_Hinata-sama"_

_I turned to Neji again as he said my name._

"_Remember this, There are a lot of things worse than death"_

_And then I went on my way._

-------

_**End Flashback**_

-------

Naruto..?

Naruto-kun?

Please wake up…

I know about the "damn fox" now…

But you know… that fact didn't make me hate you… instead it made me admire you more. To think that you're the only one keeping such a creature at bay…

They are all stupid if they couldn't see that… and you are such a wonderful guy to care for them despite of all they do to you…

But I still can't forgive them …

Not until you wake up…

Not until that sadness is gone from your eyes…

But if it's not, then I'll remove it for you…

I'll always be here for you, Naruto-kun…

-------

Naruto…?

Naruto-kun?

It's been two weeks…

Why aren't you up yet?

Everyone misses you!

Hai… even Sasuke and Sakura…

Naruto-kun….

You're not planning to leave us are you?

Tsunade-sama told me that you are holding back the Kyuubi's chakra…

Tsunade-sama told me that you're preventing him from healing you.

Why, Naruto-kun? Why?

Are you tired of living?

Are you planning to leave us?

Please don't go , Naruto-kun…

I know I can't continue on without you…

You've always been my light…

My guiding sun…

Do you know what will happen to the world when the sun disappears?

Hai… everything dies…

Naruto-kun…

Do you know that you are our light… our sun?

Please don't give up on us…

We—I love you , Naruto-kun…

I'm here for you…

I hope you can hear me, Naruto…

You made us all realize how much life is worth…

You proved us that we make our own future…

Please don't leave now…

We need you…

I need you!

-------

Naruto…?

Naruto-kun!

Why are you still here?

Why are you still in the hospital?

Wake up!

You always told everyone about not giving up…

So why have you given up on life!

Uzumaki Naruto, please… hear me out…

Wake up!

Don't leave me…

-------

Naruto!

Wake up, you baka!

Hinata keeps coming here, you know…

She keeps talking to you…

As if you can hear her.. So I thought I'd try the same…

Naruto?

Naruto!

This is Sakura speaking you know!

I'm worried about you…

Everyone is…

Hey listen, you still want a date?

I'll say yes just this once if that's what it takes for you to wake up…

Sigh…

I guess that won't work…

But don't tell me I didn't try!

Sniff…

Naruto… please?

Hold on…

Don't lose your will to live…

-------

Tears streamed down Sakura's face as she hugs Naruto before she leftLeavinga vase full of sunflowers as the only witness that she ever came to visit Naruto.

-------

Naruto…?

Naruto-kun?

Nice flowers by the way…

But, guess what?

I brought good news…

The villagers actually acknowledge you…

It seems as if you softened their hearts after all, Naruto-kun

The villagers were being manipulated by those chuunins I saw…

Could you imagine it, Naruto…?

The whole town actually voted that those chuunins be executed along with their cohorts.

Umm.. I guess that's good news…. But somehow I think that you wouldn't like it…

Actually, I wouldn't want them dead either…

Surprised?

Nah… I'm not being merciful… I just remembered what Neji-niisan told me…

There are a lot of things worse than death after all… right, Naruto-kun?

You're probably wondering why I don't seem like the shy, stuttering Hinata you knew…

I'll give you one reason, Uzumaki Naruto.

You.

Now you better wake up soon…

I'm waiting for you, Naruo-kun…

-------

Naruto.

I guess Hinata-sama already told you about the decision of the people...

Well I guess I just couldn't believe how much you've changed everyone, Uzumaki.

And yes, everyone learned of the secret of your furry friend, Naruto.

But none of us hate you for it…

It actually shamed me…

I was ranting on and on about being destined to be so and so…. And there you are carrying such a burden.

I'm pretty sure that you're the only one who could bear it, Uzumaki.

Everyone else would have died or gone crazy….

So… why give up now?

Wake up…

You're making Hinata-sama sad.

And me too…

-------

Oi, dobe… I'm sorry.

Sorry, for belittling you and all that.

I learned of your secret…

I never knew you carried such a burden by yourself…

You never told us…

We thought you were just another idiot.

Naruto.. wake up…

You know … this is probably the only time I'd say this.. I consider you as my best friend…

If you don't give up on your fight and carry on…

If you rise up and continue to your goal…

I will abandon mine..

Yes, for you, dobe, for you.

Now, I'll be expecting news that you woke up… okay?

-------

Sasuke didn't know what kind of emotion came over him as he leaned down and pressed a kiss on Naruto's warm forehead. 'Get well soon, dobe' , he thought as he went out of the room as if nothing happened.

-------

Naruto…?

Naruto-kun?

I saw what Sasuke did…

I didn't know that he liked you that way…

But I don't care…

If he makes you happy, then I'll be happy too…

But it actually gave me an idea…

You know about Sleeping Beauty, right?

Well… I wonder if that would work on you?

Oh.. well

Here goes…

-------

Hinata closed her eyes and then leaned down and pressed her lips upon Naruto's own, still not believing that she was actually kissing Naruto. ' Please wake up, Naruto-kun' , she thought fervently as she deepened the kiss. Then she opened her eyes, and she was shocked when they were met with confused, blue ones. She flushed as he opened his mouth to ask about it.

"Hinata-chan? What was…?"

"…"

"… Naruto-kun! You're awake! Are you ok now?"

"Hai, I'm fine, Hinata-chan. How long was I out?"

-------

…And with those simple words somehow everythingbecame alright again…

… If only Naruto could live forever …

-------

-I wouldn't know anything about body damage… sorry if I'm wrong…

-They're still speaking in her mind. It is Naruto. Hinata's not imagining things… Through some unknown means, they could communicate… weird

-------

**A/N: **Ok, it sucked… I love repetition… It's somehow, just my style. But please when you review, I want some constructive criticism and not just a 'you suck' or an 'it sucked'.Sorry for the weird shifts of POV …. Hmm… I wonder if anyone liked it… You don't actually have to read the **_'They say that you're a monster…'_** thing. They're different… promise! Hehe… anyway… R&R please.


End file.
